Just dreams
by The Heavens' Answer
Summary: Every one has dreams. Everyone has nightmares. But sometimes... they mean more than you think they do... they aren't only figments of imagination put together by your subconscious...they're warnings.


**Just dreams. **

_The gem was born of evil's fire._

_The gem shall be its portal._

_He comes to claim._

_He comes to sire._

_The end of all things mortal._

Raven trembled in her bed, her forehead slick with perspiration. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut; her fingers curling around the bed frame so hard her knuckles were turning white.

" _You may be able to stop time, birthday girl… but you can't stop me."_

" _You know… I actually like working for someone else. It lets me be a little more… hands on."_

" …_Mother please, you have to help me."_

" _What you have concealed you shall become!"_

She rolled over, one arm dangling over the side of the bed. Her whole body was tensed, her muscles bunched tightly; she shifted restlessly in her sleep.

" _No matter what you wish. No matter where you go… No matter how you squirm…There is nothing you can do… to stop it."_

" _You forever had the love of your people, Raven, even knowing what you would become."_

" _It was too late for Earth, just as it was for Azarath."_

"_No! I don't want to do this… I don't want to help him!"_

" _I'm not afraid of you anymore."_

" _You may not fear me… but look who's afraid of you."_

_The gem was born of evil's fire._

_The gem shall be its portal._

_He comes to claim._

_He comes to sire._

_The end of all things mortal._

" There must be a way to stop it…" she mumbled, amazingly coherent; twisting agitatedly in her half sleep. " There has to be a way…"

" Nothing's impossible… we can… I can… I must…"

" _I must say, when I found out about your past… I was very impressed. It's always the quiet ones… isn't it?"_

" _Skies will burn. Flesh will become stone. The sun will set on your world, never to rise again."_

" _We'll keep in touch. Oh… and happy birthday."_

" No…" She curled up into a ball, whimpering softly as in her mind, she felt the burning magic unfurl across her skin, making her glow with the bright red markings; as she felt Slade's steel grip on her wrists. Slade's cold, haunting voice whispering ill tidings in her ear, still sending shivers down her spine; Slade…Slade… _Slade._

_The gem was born of evil's fire._

_The gem shall be its portal._

_He comes to claim._

_He comes to sire._

_The end of all things mortal._

Her head shook from side to side, her short hair flailing about; she just wanted to get away. Why did this have to happen to her? She turned, but everywhere she looked there was red. Black. Statues of people, anguish…pain…shock, all frozen in time. Grey ashy slabs of stone protruded from the ground to envelop their legs, swallowing them. Everywhere. Then her gaze fell upon those she knew best; those who stood by her side through everything all these years, despair was written all over their faces.

Starfire.

Cyborg.

Beastboy.

Robin.

Then they looked at her. They stared at her. Their mouths forming words she never heard them say in her life, their hands reaching out, as if trying to grab her, claw at her. Their gazes…accusing.

_The gem was born of evil's fire._

_The gem shall be its portal._

_He comes to claim._

_He comes to sire._

_The end of all things mortal._

" _No_!" she screamed, bolting upright, her covers yanked about her. She then gasped, gulping in air as she couldn't get enough, her hands running through her hair, face and over her body as she felt the sweat soaking her shirt.

The door slid open, in came Robin. His hair tousled, in his tight white tank and baggy pants. His was still mask forever in place, hiding his eyes.

" Raven, are you alright?" he said, in hushed tones. His concern still heard.

She closed her eyes, willing the images out of her head. She didn't want to see them. Not now, not ever.

" Raven…" he whispered softly, now perched on the edge of her bed, barely a foot away from her.

She shook her head, her hair falling to cover her face.

" I just… my head… I can't…"

" It's okay, Raven. I'm here," he said softly. Pulling her close to him.

She sunk into his arms gratefully. Burrowing her face into his shoulder, trembling like a leaf.

He held her tenderly, lovingly almost, as he tried to comfort her.

" They're just dreams," he said, consoling her gently. His fingers were as fleeting as the flutter in her stomach, the twinge of pain in her heart.

She realized with renewed horror at his words. " No," she whispered.

" No… they aren't."


End file.
